The Dates of Doom
by LeWaffleLover
Summary: Gretchen has always liked Dib since they were little but she's never had the courage to tell him his true feelings until now that she's in high school! GretchenXDib (I'm not really big for this ship but whatevers) Warning might be OOC! You've been warned


**A/N: I had some help for this story a buddy of mine from deviantart (Zim999) gave me great ideas for this! Well ladies and gentlemen enjoy!**

_**I don't own Invader Zim or characters from the show!**_

**Chapter 1: The Challenge**

Gretchen was an average teenager, she had hopes and dreams for the future but the only think she wanted the most right now was to be noticed by Dib. Gretchen has always been fond of Dib and was almost about to tell him her true feeling on Valentine's Day when they used to go to Skool, but a new girl came in who goes by the name of Tak and took her Dib away.

***6:15 am*** _**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**_

Gretchen's alarm was ringing yet she didn't want get up from such an amazing dream she was having about Dib. Gretchen woke up and gave Pinky a big hug "Oh Pinky I had that dream again it was so amazing, how I wish it was it would come true how I wish I could tell Dib my true feelings for him" Gretchen said as she began to get ready for a quick shower "Dib is never going to notice me. I'm just a reject I mean just look at me! I haven't changed not one bit" Gretchen looked at herself in the mirror and gave a deep sigh. "I'll never impress Dib...but what if I try talking to him! Pinky, doesn't that sound like a good idea ?" Gretchen looked at her stuffed bunny and gave a smile as she entered her bathroom to shower.

***15 minutes later***

Gretchen was out of the shower and was already dressed. She was combing her hair and gave herself one last look in the mirror. She almost felt cute. As Gretchen was going downstairs for breakfast her sister Greta stopped her.

"Would you look at this, a teenager is going to school with a stuffed bunny because she doesn't have any friends" Greta taunted Gretchen as she took her bunny away from Gretchen's hands.

"Give that back Greta" Gretchen began jumping up and down for her bunny.

"Go tell your boyfriend Dib to get it for you" Greta snickered as she gave Gretchen an evil smile. "You do realize that Dib kid is never going to notice you, you're just a reject and will always be, I don't even know why you even bother trying to talk to him when we both know it's never going to happen."

Gretchen couldn't say anything. Her mouth was glued shut.

"You're never going to be Dib's girlfriend because you're just a stupid reject" Greta said as she threw Gretchen bunny to the floor.

"She's right, I always say I'm going to talk to Dib but I always end up chickening out" Gretchen thought to herself as she got down to pick up her bunny. "NO! I will not be considered a reject anymore I'm going to make my move and talk to Dib or else I'm not coming home until I had a conversation with Dib!. Gretchen had a determined look on her face she gave Pinky a hug and put her in her backpack so she won't feel alone then headed to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and was off to school.

On her walk to school, she saw Dib, Zim, and Gaz walking to school. She overheard Dib and Zim arguing about something. Gaz didn't seemed mind them she was playing her game slave as always.

"Come on Gretchen you can do this" Gretchen told herself as she was getting closer to Dib. As she was about to say something, he mouth was glued shut. She just passed Dib and walked quickly to school. "Uggh I just had to chicken out".

***Class Time***

"Now students for this assignment you will be partnered up" said " I will read the partners I have assigned Gretchen your partner is Dib, Zim you're with Zita, Screamy you're with Jessica, Melvin you're with Kevin...Now go sit next to your partners"

Gretchen heart was beating when she heard that she was assigned Dib as her partner. She was expecting for him to come sit next to her but she just stayed in his desk. Gretchen went to Dib but he looked pretty uncomfortable, he didn't bother to look at her, he was to focused on Zim.

" " Dib said as he was raising his hand frantically "May I switch partners with Zita I don't trust Zim being alone".

"Aww you guys are such sweet friends" said as she gave a smile.

"He's not my friend, he's my enemy!" Dib said as he left Gretchen alone.

Gretchen looked at Dib with sadden eyes, but then quickly changed it to a determined look "Playing hard to get huh Dib" Gretchen told herself as she just observed Dib.

***Lunch time*  
**  
"I hate being alone in lunch" Gretchen thought to herself as she waited in the lunch line "Dib's by himself, this gives me a perfect chance to talk to him"

Gretchen quickly got her lunch and as she was going to Dib's table, Gaz and Zim came and sit with Dib.

"Early bird get the worm" Gretchen whispered to herself as she walked to the reject table as usual she sat alone.

It was P.E time and the P.E teacher was assigned to make the kids learn to swim. Gretchen loved how Dib looked in hs swim suit.

"Alright you maggots, I want you to get in this pool and try not to drown" the P.E teacher said in his loud voice. The students listened and all got in the pool except for Zim, he randomly came down with a cold.

"I can practice swimming underwater now" Gretchen said as she put her snorkel and mask. She saw Dib swimming her way and up to the surface. "This is a perfect opportunity to talk to Dib" Gretchen thought to herself as she began heading to the surface. But as she reached the surface, Dib was on the other side of the pool with some of his paranormal friends.

Gretchen was beginning to feel defeated. But she still had a few more hours till school ended.

After the students swam in the pool, they were told to head to the playground to run a few lap.

Dib was just sitting on a bench eating a apple. Gretchen found this as a prefect opportunity to talk to him. She was unaware that she walked in the middle of a dodgeball game and was quickly hit by several dodgeballs. Everyone just laughed at her, she turned to look if Dib was still on the bench but he was gone.

P.E was over and it was time to go to the next class, as Gretchen was going to her next class Jessica appears and gives Gretchen and atomic wedgie. "Epp" was all Gretchen was able to say. Everyone laughed at her she was so embarrassed she wanted to cry.

After the whole wedgie incident, Gretchen spots Dib by his locker. As she was quickly approaching Dib, Jessica opens her locker door Gretchen was to busy focusing on Dib she didn't notice the locker door was open and she ended up bumping herself into the locker.

"Nice going brace face" Jessica sneered at Gretchen as she walked to her class.

Gretchen wasn't in the mood to go to her next class so she went to the library to go read a book. As she entered the library she saw Dib reading a book of the paranormal.

"This is perfect!" Gretchen squealed as she got a book to read. She sat down in front of Dib and he was sit there reading not even noticing that she was there "OMG I'm sitting with Dib" Gretchen was squealing with glee in her mind that was until Dib was out the library as quick as he could. "Get off my sister space boy" Dib yelled at Zim.

"The day is almost done and I still have talked to him" Gretchen began feeling defeated once again.

Gretchen walked out the library as was heading for her locker to get her book.

"Dib's there, should I go talk to him? The hallways are empty this is my chance" Gretchen told herself as had a smile on her face and was heading Dib's way. That was until Jessica and her friend randomly appeared.

"Dib, come watch us at cheer practice" Jessica said in a flirty tone as she began to hold Dib's hand. "It will be fun Dib" Jessica gave Dib a small kiss on his check.

Gretchen noticed that Dib liked what Jessica was doing because he had a big blush on his face.

Gretchen wasn't going to let that ruin her chance to talk to Dib. "I still have afterschool to talk to Dib.

School was about to be over in just a few minutes. Gretchen spotted Dib. Just as she was about to talk to him, the bell rings and all the students ran out like a cow stampede.

"I can't take it anymore" Gretchen yelled as she began crying holding her stuffed bunny in her arms. "Why can't I do something so simple like talking to Dib" Gretchen said as she went to go sit under the bleachers to cry all her troubles away.

**Please review guys it would mean a lot to me!**


End file.
